


A Moment in Summer

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Just a cute little drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: “Is that the last one?” Yusaku automatically zeroed in on Takeru’s voice. He told himself it was entirely because of how much time they spent together in LINK VRAINS.A hot summer day and a moment in which time stopped.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Moment in Summer

Yusaku still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten roped into having anything to do with the Duel Club, and how  _ that _ had led to coming in, during summer break, to help with moving all the tables and chairs out of the room so the floor could be waxed or whatever they were doing. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if it wasn’t wasn’t a million degrees out and the air conditioners in the school hadn’t been turned off for the summer. He wouldn’t say he hated it--he didn’t hate many things, but he would rather be anywhere else. 

“Is that the last one?” Yusaku automatically zeroed in on Takeru’s voice. He told himself it was entirely because of how much time they spent together in LINK VRAINS. 

Yusaku set down the stack of chairs he was carrying and looked over to Takeru, vaguely remembering a half asleep conversation from that morning about this, and just as quickly forgetting it when he really  _ looked _ at Takeru. 

Takeru was down to the tank top he wore under his uniform, blazer and shirt abandoned somewhere. His bangs were slicked back from his forehead now--which Yusaku hadn’t really seen him do before now. He was used to seeing Takeru with his bangs in his face, or clipped off to the side and…

Takeru had a  _ really _ nice face…

Yusaku didn’t often feel physical attraction for anyone or anything, but in this moment, he really wanted Takeru to take him. He tore his gaze away before Takeru noticed him staring, and focused on staring at the ever so interesting wall. This would surely be over soon, and then he could leave and do literally anything other than this. Literally anything other than feeling rare lust for the friend he was sleeping with on a consistent basis.

Just… anything else—

“Yusaku?” Takeru was in his line of vision suddenly, his blazer and shirt over his shoulder, glasses back on. His bangs had fallen back into his face, and without really thinking about it, Yusaku reached over, ran his fingers through Takeru’s hair and slicked back his sweaty hair. He immediately regretted it, because  _ damn _ his  _ face _ . 

“Uh…” Takeru’s cheeks were now quite red. 

“... It’s cooler that way, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” 

They stared at each other, time still between them for a long moment. What did it mean to like someone? Was it this, or was this raw attraction? Yusaku couldn’t help but take in Takeru’s face, his lavender-blue eyes, the curve of his lashes, the shape of his jaw. The way he was so  _ focused _ on Yusaku, like there was no one else in the world. Yusaku had never felt like he could get lost in a person, but in this moment he surely was. Was Takeru lost in him too, or paralyzed for some other reason? 

There was a shout from a teacher, and though it wasn’t towards them, it was enough to break the moment between them, Takeru awkwardly pulling away. There was still a charge between them that Yusaku didn’t know what to do with.

“Hey, uh, do you want to get ice cream after this?” Takeru said after a moment, not meeting Yusaku’s gaze and rubbing at some invisible smudge on one of the desks. Yusaku thought about it, wondered what gave Takeru that idea, but determined he didn’t really care. The idea of spending a little time with Takeru wasn’t a bad one. 

“Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote most of this in 2018 and only found it because of a Twitter meme to share a snippet of a story that contained the word "RED." It wasn't done, so I added a little more to wrap it up, and figured i would post it, and here we are!


End file.
